The Legend of Zelda: Hylian Star Wars
by RickGiriamax
Summary: When the balance of the force is upon the brink of being destroyed, it will be up to Link, a young Sheikah Knight, to fulfill his destiny as the Chosen One in his quest to save the Hylian Galaxy from the evil Sith Lord, Darth Ganon, and the Gerudo Empire. Will Courage be enough for him to restore peace to the galaxy?
1. READ ME FIRST!

**A FEW THINGS BEFORE YOU READ!**

This is a crossover story of The Legend of Zelda and Star Wars universes. It is focused mainly on The Legend of Zelda, as you will see for the characters, but there are also a lot of references to Star Wars terminology. So you can understand better the story let me clarify a few things:

1. The galaxy in this fanfiction is named Hyrule, and the capital of the Hylian Republic is a system called Castell (the Catalan word for castle), so this would be the equivalent to Star Wars' Coruscant.

2. Most of the planets are named for The Legend of Zelda locations, but there will also be some of Star Wars, as well as races from both universes.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>: All The Legend of Zelda related content present in this story is copyrighted and/or registered trademarks of Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto.

All Star Wars related content present in this copyrighted and/or registered trademarks of Lucasfilms Ltd. and (sadly...) Disney.


	2. INTRO

**HYLIAN**

**STAR WARS**

* * *

><p>Episode I: The Three Forces<p>

* * *

><p>The Hylian Republic is at war! Dark forces<p>

have suddenly appeared through the galaxy

and many systems have fallen to the power

of this terrible and mysterious enemy.

* * *

><p>Despite the efforts of the Republic Forces,<p>

all attempts to stop the advances of these

savage enemies have been futile, leaving the

Hylian Senate immersed in a chaotic state.

* * *

><p>Chancellor Daphnes, after a heavy debate<p>

with the Senate, has contacted the Sheikah

Council in order to request for their help

in stopping the people behind these attacks.

* * *

><p>The head of the Sheikah Order, Master Rauru,<p>

gives instructions to a Sheikah Knight, Master

Rusl, to go to Ordona System, where he's been

informed that the key to this conflict may be...


	3. THE RELICS

_**The Relics**_

The Ordona System is located in one of the outer regions of the galaxy. A planet where peace is the law and life is valued above anything else, it is said to be the source of life across that region. Many have sought to find the secrets of the guardian spirit that is said to protect the scarce population of the planet, which is covered mostly be forests and rivers of crystal waters. On this particular day, peace has been threatened:

A destroyer starship approaches the orbit of the Ordona System, the all-female troops inside gearing up and charging their blasters for their raid. One of them approaches the only man onboard, who is sitting in deep meditation in a completely white room. The man has carbon-black skin, red hair and beard, and is clad in a black and silver armour with a blood-red cape hanging from his back.

"My Lord Ganon," says the woman, "we've arrived to the Ordona System."

"Good," replies the man with a deep voice, without opening his eyes. "Have you scanned for any settlements?"

"There's only a few of them," replies the woman. "My Lord, there IS actually a big one right below our position. It might be the place where the One is hiding."

"Oh, he's not hiding," says Ganon with a grin and opening his eyes. "I bet nobody even knows about the power he holds; nobody even knows that we're up here."

"Should we send down the landers then?"

Ganon closed his eyes and concentrated hard. The woman looked at him with her golden rimmed eyes and waited for him to speak.

"I sense a strong presence…" says Ganon in his mind. "He's here… the one holding it is on the other side…" Then he spoke out loud: "No. He's not there."

"What are your orders, my Lord?" asked the Gerudo.

"Take us to the other side of the planet; there is another village down there." The woman bowed and turned to walk out the door. "Nabooru," he called her and she turned again, "bring him to me alive…"

Nabooru nodded and exited the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Hours later…)<strong>_

A woman runs through the forest, tears streaking down her cheeks, holding her unconscious two-year old boy in her arms. Not too far behind her, she can hear the voices of her pursuers closing in on her.

"There she is!" calls Nabooru.

"Don't let her go!" yells another trooper.

Medilia, a young mother from the smallest settlement of the planet, runs faster, her golden hairs entangling with the twigs and leaves of the trees. A branch scratches her cheek but she doesn't care, as the only thing she wants is to get as far away from the women chasing her to snatch her child away as she can. She runs into a large meadow and tries hard to reach the other side.

The troopers step into the clearing and keep chasing her; some of them begin to fire their blasters at her.

"Stop it!" yells Nabooru. "You may kill the child!"

Suddenly, there is a loud roar of engines, and she looks up as she sees a swarm of star fighters coming down. They all look like arrows with large wings spread open on each side, and bear the emblem of the Hylian Republic underneath. Blasts sound, as the troopers try to fire at the fighters, which start to fire back killing many troopers in one swipe.

Medilia runs back into the forest and hides behind a tree as she sees the fighters give another swipe and bring down more of the women that were chasing her.

"Fall back to the landers!" yells Nabooru, as she looks into the forest trying to see Medilia; then she turns and follows her people into the woods.

Medilia turns around as she sees the fighters land in the clearing and starts running again, but soon she hears a blaster and feels a stinging pain in her back.

* * *

><p>"We've secured the meadow, Master Rusl," says one of the Republic pilots, stepping away from his fighter.<p>

"Have you found the woman that they were chasing?" asks Rusl. He is a strong built man, with a rather square head and a square moustache, dressed in the fashion of the Jedi Knights: a brown leather tunic that falls down his mid-tights, with a belt tied around his waist, beige leggings and brown leather boots. A silver hilt of a lightsaber hangs from his belt.

"Not yet, but she can't be too far," replied the pilot.

Not two seconds later, both men turn around as they hear the sound of a blaster within the woods.

"Go get the medical team!" orders Rusl, just as he sprints using the force to run twice as fast.

* * *

><p>Medilia is now crying in pain, her child has awoken and is also crying loudly. She has her body on top of him, trying to protect his baby from being hurt.<p>

"You thought you could escape, did you?" says the woman that had attacked her. She is now pointing her blaster at Medilia's head.

"Don't kill him, please! Don't take him away from me!" cries Medilia. Her child doesn't stop crying,

"You fool… you can't stand in the way of the Gerudo Empire," she says with contempt. "Move or die."

The Gerudo soldier pulls the trigger and Medilia screams as she feels the plasma of the blaster burning her skin on her back. Then, there is a loud slash and a humming sound, and Medilia closes her eyes just as she sees a blue light swiping through the Gerudo's chest.

"Ma'am," says Rusl while turning off his lightsaber and hanging it from his belt. "Ma'am come on, resist!"

They both hear hurried footsteps as the medical team approaches. Medilia takes Rusl's hand and sobs hard.

"Don't let my boy die..." she murmurs only to him.

"I won't let either of you die," replies Rusl.

Medilia kisses his child, who has fallen asleep for crying so much, and hands him over to Rusl. The Jedi holds him in his arms and looks at him, a strange feeling running through him.

"I can actually feel how the force flows through him," he thinks. He then looks at Medilia again, just as the medical team arrives, but she is now lying still, a blank stare fixed forever on her lifeless eyes. He looks at the boy again, his blond hair tussled and dirty, and notices a glint of gold in his neck: a small gold triangle hangs from a silver chain, a single word written across it's surface, 'Farore'.

* * *

><p>Darth Ganon is standing with his back turned on a choking Nabooru, his arms crossed on his chest and his eyes closed. When he opens his eyes Nabooru falls on the floor gasping for air.<p>

"I can't accept any kind of failure, you hear me?" his asks in a calm voice.

"I'm sorry my Lord," coughs Nabooru, "but if the Republic hadn't intervened..."

"I said..." he interrupts her, "I won't accept further failure."

"Yes my Lord," replies Nabooru with a bow.

"We can't allow the Jedi or the Republic to control the remaining two relics," says Darth Ganon, pulling out a silver chain than hangs from his neck and twisting in his fingers the small golden triangle that is attached to it, a single word engraved on its surface: 'Din'.

* * *

><p>Chancellor Daphnes sits in his office, his back turned at the door while looking through the window. The Castell System is located at the very core of the Republic, its entire surface covered by cities and industrial settlements. The city of Hylia is considered to be the most important city in the whole planet, as it is where the Hylian Senate can be found.<p>

Outside of his window he can see the dark night sky while the inhabitants of the restless city come and go with their speeders; occasionally, a large starship can be seen departing from distinct platforms inside and outside the capital. Chancellor Daphnes turns around when he hears a beep behind him and his wife enters the office along with her two escorts; he stands up when she steps in.

"Tetra," greets her Chancellor Daphnes. "Please, darling, sit down."

Chancellor Daphnes sits back on his chair with difficulty. He is a rather plump man, round head with a white hair and beard. He's dressing a long red robe with a light blue vest underneath and has the winged emblem of the Hylian Republic on his chest. His wife notices the despair in his eyes.

"What is it?" she asks.

"Something is happening, Tetra," he explains. "We have received information from our intelligence that the faction who is behind this war is being led by someone of terrible power."

"What are we going to do about it?" she asks.

"Tetra, I fear that Castell is no longer safe," he stands up. "You must go into hiding and, when the threat is over, I will go to you." Chancellor Daphnes then opens one of his drawers and pulls out a white marble box. "Take this with you. It's a relic that's been on my family for more than anyone can remember.; I need you to keep it safe. If I don't make it, give it to our daughter when she's of age."

His wife's eyes fill with tears when he says those words. She flings herself into his arms and cries.

"You will make it," she sobs, "and you will give it to our Zelda yourself."

Chancellor Daphnes gives her a gentle kiss and then motions her escorts to take her. As she leaves crying he thinks of the silk necklace inside the marble box, from which hangs a single piece of gold in the shape of a triangle, a single word engraved on its surface: 'Nayru'.

A few minutes later he hears a humming out of his window and turns around, just in time to see the black starfighter hovering outside his office before it fires a single blast that blows the entire section of the building.


	4. REVELATIONS

**A/N: Another chapter! Just a heads-up: I changed back from Sheikah to Jedi. I have plans for the Sheikah tribe.**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Revelations<em>**

Link wakes up with a startle, his shirt drenched in sweat and his head throbbing in pain. He had been dreaming again, the same dream that had been haunting his nights for nearly two weeks: shots being fired all around him and a girl about his age with golden hairs calling him from afar while the buildings around him were blown to rubble; however, whenever he tried to run toward her, he felt like the more he ran the farther she got.

He had started his training at an early age, being five years old to be more precise, along with many other children. He soon turned out to be a fast learner and, by the age of nine, he was already adept with every skill that he had been taught so far. His mentor, Master Rusl, who also was like a father to him for he had known him since he had memory, had tutored him throughout the first part of his training and, when the Jedi council had assigned him as his Master when he turned twelve, Link felt like he had been awarded the rank of Knight already.

Master Rusl taught him all about the ways of the Force and the Jedi, as well as their code: "_There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force."_ Link soon became the best Padawan of his generation, and Master Rusl taught him how to build his first lightsaber when he turned fifteen, less than a year ago.

The door of his room beeps and he quickly stands up as it slides open and Rusl enters the room with a broad smile.

"Good morning Link," he greets him.

"Good morning Master," replies Link with a bow.

"Get dressed and gear up," says Rusl, "we have a long day of training ahead so we must have breakfast quickly."

Link nods and Rusl exits the room. He quickly puts on his dark green Jedi robes and fits his brown leather boots to his feet, hangs his lightsaber on his waist and exits the room, finding Rusl standing right next to the door.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Ready," replies Link.

"I have something special planned for today," says Rusl, as they walk toward the dining hall of the Jedi Temple building; the city of Castell can be seen through the window, it's many speeders and ships coming and going all around. "You have your lightsaber ready, don't you?"

"I always do, Master," replies Link, placing his hand over the metallic hilt of his Jedi weapon.

They enter the dining hall and each eats a bowl of fruit before quickly going out again. While they walk, Link remains silent while toying with the golden triangle that hangs from the silver chain on his neck. He doesn't realize where they're heading or the fact that Rusl keeps looking at him all the time until they reach the combat training room.

"Tell me, what's on your mind?" asks Rusl.

"It's nothing, really," replies Link.

"Link, do you think you can lie to me?"

"No," replies Link, lowering his gaze embarrassed. "I'm sorry Master."

"Tell me," repeats Rusl, walking over to a window and leaning against it, "what's troubling you?"

Link looks away from his master and stares through the window into the city outside. The glass gets foggy with his breath until he finally manages to speak up.

"I've been having some strange dreams, master," he says.

"You're having visions, you mean?" asks Rusl peacefully.

"I'm not sure if they are visions," replies Link, "but they might as well be, for I've been having them for two weeks already and it's always the same."

"Would you like to tell me?" asks Rusl.

"Well, it's actually very confusing, I mean…" he falls silent for a few seconds and then he continues, "it's like if I'm in the middle of a war; there is nobody around me, but I can hear the screams and cries of people suffering; the city is nearly destroyed, though I can't recognize it; but there is also this girl…"

"A girl, you say?" asks Rusl raising an eyebrow. "Someone you know?"

"No, no, no," replies Link, shaking his head. "It's some blonde girl that seems to be of some sort of royalty, but she is screaming my name and, even though I run as fast as I can, I can't get to where she is."

Rusl keeps staring at Link with a peaceful expression while Link stares through the window absentmindedly. When Link turns around, he places a hand on his apprentice's shoulder to comfort him before speaking up.

"Let's go, come with me," he says and he leads Link away from the training room.

"Where are we going?" asks Link getting nervous.

"Be at ease, Link," replies Rusl with a smile. "You must be careful whenever you get a glimpse of the future, for the Force can reveal secrets to you that may be beyond your understanding."

"The… future?" asks Link afraid. "Master, where are we going?"

"To see Master Rauru," says Rusl, "I'm sure you have some questions that it may be about time that you get answered."

A couple hours later, Link finishes retelling his vision to the Jedi Council. Master Rauru looks at him while the rest of the members of the Council keep silence. Link starts getting impatient when Master Rauru finally stands up.

"How long have you been having these dreams, Padawan?" he asks.

"Nearly two weeks," replies Link.

"Isn't that when the attacks started again?" asks Master Darunia, a Goron Jedi Master from the Eldin System.

"I told you that those were not isolated incidents," intervenes Master Impa, from the Sheikah race of Kakariko System.

"The Dark Side has been spreading over the Galaxy during these past 15 years," points out Master Rutela, from the Zora people of the Lanayru System. "The war did seem to stop when Chancellor Daphnes was assassinated, but the enemy may have only been gathering strength."

Link saw the members of the Council deliberate, but Master Rauru didn't keep his eyes off him. When the rest of the Council finally ended their debate, he spoke up again.

"Young Padawan, show us the relic," he says.

"The relic? What do you mean?" asks Link, clearly confused.

"I'm sorry, Master," says Rusl, "but I never told him what it really was for I feared that it would be too much for him to bear."

"Remember, Master Rusl, that there is no ignorance…" admonishes him Master Impa.

"There is knowledge, I know and I'm sorry," he bows.

"Master, what is this all about?" asks Link, looking at Rusl.

"That pendant you carry," explains Master Rauru, "It's not a normal jewel. It is a relic that has existed since the beginning of time itself, said to have been forged by the Force when the Galaxy first came to be."

"It is a piece of a sacred object that is said to grant the bearer the power to be the true master of the Force," says Master Darunia, "it s a terrible power and a great lure of the Dark Side."

"This artifact is called The Triforce, for it is the union of the three most powerful forces that fuel the Force itselt: Power, Wisdom and Courage."

"Power, to do what must be done; Wisdom, to understand if it is right or wrong to do so; and Courage, to face the consequences and responsibility of doing what has been done," explains Master Rutela.

Link's head starts to ache, as he feels that his sight gets fuzzy. He sits on the floor on his heels and closes his eyes in meditation, trying hard to control his thoughts and feelings.

"There is no emotion, there is peace… There is no ignorance, there is knowledge…" he begins reciting in a low voice. Once he manages to control himself, he stands up and looks at the council, Master Rauru still in front of him, and he pulls out the golden triangle that hangs from his neck. He opens his eyes in shock when he sees it glowing brightly.

Master Rauru turns around and looks at Master Impa, who nods and gets out of the room in silence. He then turns back at Link and nods again.

"It has begun," he says. "The moment for the fate of the Galaxy to be decided is finally here."

Overwhelmed, Link isn't able to endure anymore and he passes out.


End file.
